


Magical Space...Prince?

by Merkwerkee



Series: Magical Space Prince [1]
Category: Masters of the Metaverse
Genre: S1 E15, some medical ick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merkwerkee/pseuds/Merkwerkee
Summary: All members of Galaxy Force 5 have always been magical space princesses. However, when an evil queen murders every eligible space princess in the room, well, sometimes you just have to make do
Series: Magical Space Prince [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643158
Kudos: 1





	Magical Space...Prince?

“FRIENDSHIP!”

Chad blinked; that wasn’t exactly what he’d said, but it was close enough and he was feeling so out of it right now. He felt like he’d overindulged at one of the family gatherings - man, the food coma was right there and _so_ temptingly within reach. If it wouldn’t have been horribly rude to fall asleep in front of a whole roomful of potential datemates, he’d have already been under the table and curled up.

Oh, the woman was getting smaller. Still beautiful, though, he noted as he stared at her glassy-eyed. So beautiful, all shining and glowy, and he couldn’t look away even as she shrank to barely larger than his thumb. He wondered if she would consent to being his wife; it would solve an awful lot of problems and maybe his dad would stop harping on him to go out and find a real occupation.

Then it hit him.

Searing agony lanced through him, shooting out in white-hot spears from his forehead. He could feel something burrowing into his skull, forcing nerve connections where before he had none. He could feel power rushing through his nervous system, forcing open floodgates in him that he hadn’t even known he had. Chad knew, with a sudden, terrible certainty, that if he had been any more tense, if he hadn’t been completely stoned out of his skull on the drugs in the food, that if he wasn’t such a naturally relaxed guy, that this would have killed him. Magical Space Princes and Magical Space Princesses were cut from the same cloth, but Magical Space Princes were wired differently. Their powers were weak, and their bodies’ natural magical channels were narrow and reluctant to let magic flow.

The power from the stone - he could feel the shape of it now, feel it like a third eye or second nose, feel the air through it like it had always been a part of him - had blasted those channels wide open with the initial power rush. If he’d been even the slightest bit tense, if he’d been able to even muster a little bit of surprise, his magic channels would have tensed and the power surge would have burned his entire nervous system out.

If that’d happened, he’d’ve been lucky to die seizing while his nerves fired muscles randomly; if he’d’ve been unlucky, he’d’ve been left a drooling husk with the stone trapped on his forehead, keeping him alive until a better vessel was found.

Still, that hadn’t happened and even as he realized what had, in fact, happened - he was now Space Princess Chad of the Dominion of Chad, apparently - he could feel the aftershocks bouncing through him, changing him in nearly indefinable ways. He could feel magic much more strongly now - raw, unshaped magic just waiting to be given form - but he didn’t know what to do with that so he put it to the back of his mind. He suspected he could do a lot more magic now than he used to, but that wasn’t what Magical Space Princes did or were for.

He could feel the stone in his forehead. He reached up to tap it, just to verify what he could already feel down to the depths of his brain, and -

It was like getting hit with a sledgehammer, stars exploding across his vision as the tap sent shockwaves of pain from the roots of his hair all the way down to his toenails. He clapped one hand over the stone, protecting it instinctively. It hurt worse than being kicked in the family jewels, and that was saying something! He made a hurried mental note to never ever do that again. Like, ever.

 _Ow_.

He did have to wonder if it was the same for all the space princesses, or if it was just because his physiology was different. Space princes were not, after all, supposed to get Keepstones; they weren’t designed to handle them, their skulls didn’t have the secondary socket thinning at the fore to facilitate bonding when the time came, they had differently shaped magical channels, and, well. Certain other morphological distinctions made them extremely ill-suited to receiving a Keepstone.

And yet here he was.

“What just happened?”


End file.
